I've never said good bye
by Kindred01
Summary: She stands there holding her injured child begging for Deaton's help, but Scott can't stand her smell, she smell of death.


They heard the car screech to a stop, the slamming of car doors and the vet's doors being broking into. Scott and Stiles looked at each other before looking at the vet who was stood next to them and then the door to the examine room open and a tall dark haired woman stood there with wild panic filled eyes looked at Deaton "Help me please hunters shot my son with sliver."

"In here Gillian." Deaton said, the woman walked into the room and that is when Stiles and Scott sees that she is carrying a young boy in her arms and she placed him on the table.

Scott started to growl and pushed himself away from her and the boy, pulled Stiles back with him Deaton looked up at Scott as did the dark haired woman and she growled back at Scott. "They stink!" The wolf said

"You don't smell so good yourself wolf pup!" She snarled as Deaton set to work on the boy,

"Stiles I need you to help me, Scott go into the back and get me the transfusion kit." The wolf didn't like this idea because of the smell of death coming off this woman and her child. "Scott go now!" Deaton yelled at him making the alpha jump and move away, letting Stiles move close to the table.

He looked down at the boy that had sliver liquid running out his mouth, Deaton pulled the bullet out of the child's arm and frowned at it "Liquid silver bullets." Deaton said with a hiss and he walked over to his offices and pulled

"Alan?" Gillian called out to him as pink tears rolled down her cheeks

"He will be fine Gillian he just need a bit of human blood. Stiles roll up your sleeves." The teen did a double take and looked at the vet with wide eyes

"What?"

"Stiles I need you to roll up your sleeves you are going to donate some of your blood to this boy." Deaton told him. Stiles still was looking at him feeling his mouth become dry as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Are you insane doesn't he need someone to be the right blood type?" Stiles yelled at him

"No he's a vampire child any blood works but you need a human with a spark to help the healing to begin." Gillian said, just as Scott walked back into the room

"Vampire… vampires!" Stiles yelled looking at Deaton

"I'm not asking for all your blood Stiles?" The vet said as he walked up to Stiles who looked like he was ready to bolt.

Scott moved into the room and dropped the bag onto the desk by Deaton "He will not be giving his blood to a vampire!" The alpha snarled, Gillian moved around the table and looked at Stiles and took his hands making the alpha snarled at her

"Please we don't need much, he is a child just a child." She begged as more pink tears rolled down her cheek. Stiles turned to the little boy who looked like he was already dead he was so still and pale. His head was still hammering against his ribcage and now in his hears in his ears

"Okay." Stiles said as he started to roll up his sleeves

"What?" Scott yelled as he pulled Stiles to look at him "They are vampires." He said, the other teen shook his head and pulled free from his grip

"He is a child Scott, I can't let him die." Stiles told him.

Stiles was nodding off by the time the transfusion was over he was looking pale and week as the 10 year old. Gillian placed a blanket over the Stiles shoulders as Deaton pulled the needle out of his arm. "I can't believe you let his happen?" Scott said to Deaton as the wolf helped lift Stiles up on another table

"She is an old friend Scott and this feeling you have is because she is a vampire. She won't harm you or Stiles or any one." Deaton to him as checked Stiles over to make sure he was okay.

"She a vampire." Scott said

"I wasn't always vampire." She said, Scott looked at her the dark haired vampire had a blanket around her shoulders "About 20 years ago I use to work for Argents I wasn't a hunter per say. I was more of a go to person when they need healing and they didn't want to go to the hospital. At one point I started dated Chris but his father and sister didn't like that and I ended up being shot and left to die in the woods. I was found by a clan's hunting group and they saved me." She said "I stayed away from that family and hunting then one day about 10 years ago we saw each other and needless to say we sort of picked up where we left off." Scott looked to the 10 year old that was now curled up sleeping sucking his thumb

"Is that…"

"Chris's son yes." She tells them.


End file.
